The Peoples Community
45 |totalstrength = 766,181 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 17,026 |totalnukes = 141 |rank = 133 |score = 3.27 }} The Peoples Community is a pink alliance which was founded from 4 merging alliances: the Righteous and Powerful Society, the Independent Coalition of Nations, the Moralist Front and the Government. Upon founding, the alliance was given 30 days protection by LSF while they got everything in order interally. Charter of TPC Membership The Peoples Community (TPC from here on) is open to members on all colours despite being a pink based alliance, while it is encouraged that you join the pink team, it is not a requirement. Potential members may join TPC without joining any of the official discussion channels providing the have asked a minister permission to join the alliance or have been invited For nations currently in a defensive war we ask that you change your AA to "TPC Diplomatic Assistance" and we will do our best to find a diplomatic solution on your behalf. If you are in an offensive war please wait to apply. Leadership The alliance will be run by a high council and council, the high council will be made up of the leaders of alliances which merged to form TPC who will only be replaced should they leave the alliance. The council will be made up of 5 elected members, the councils role is to make proposals for the alliance, the high council will only vote on MDP+ and war proposals put forward by the council. The high council also holds the power to veto any policy it feels is harmful to the alliance. Ministers run the day to day duties of the alliance and are selected by the council from members who have put their names forward for the post, a councillor may put their own name forward for a ministerial post if they so wish. Ministers can make proposals to the council but they can't vote on any of them. Should a member be unhappy with the government, they may call a public vote on the forums, the vote will last a week and if the alliance is 65% or greater in favour of removing the government, then a State of Shock will be called and new elections will take place.The government ministers/councillors that where pointed out as the problem will not be allowed to stand for election until the next term. If a member is unhappy with a high councillor, they will require a vote of 75% or greater in favour of removing them as the high council is considered the core and roots of the alliance. Elections Elections for the council seats will take place every 3 months, any member can run for election. Leading up to the election, members can put their names forward for ministerial positions, once the council elections are over, the council will vote on minister candidates. State of Shock A state of shock will take place when the government of the alliance has collapsed through inactivity or public unrest with the government. A state of shock may also be called by the council if there is a serious issue that is causing a strain on the alliance, this requires a 4 out of 5 majority. During a state of shock, the alliance will be run by the high council and if required, members of the alliance with specialist knowledge to form a fast acting government while the issue is resolved. Should the alliance not have an active council (minimum of 3 councillors missing), a state of shock is automatically in effect, the active government and/or council members can work to form a stable council and alliance during this time to take control or they can choose to disband the alliance if an agreement can't be reached. Behaviour Members of the TPC alliance agree not disrupt any other alliances while visiting them, be it on IRC,forums or any other forms of communication. All members are encouraged to be on TPC's forums or IRC daily but is not a requirement.Any complaints will be dealt with by the Minister of Culture on a case-by-case basis. Tech Raiding Tech raiding is allowed within this alliance however will be overseen by the Raid Overseer who will enforce the rules for raiding. The rules for raiding are as follows: *Nations raid at their own risk *Nations may not raid pink nations *Nations agree to use only ground attacks (unless the defender retaliates) *Nations agree to offer peace after the ground attacks *Nations will not attack anyone in an alliance without permission from the Raid Overseer Wartime During wartime, orders will be posted in the appropriate sections for members to follow, leading up to war, you may be asked to enter peace mode, this is to ensure the security of the alliance AA and protection of lower nations. If a low National Strength (NS) nation wishes to take part in the war, it will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis by the Minister of Security or army officer. No nation will launch nuclear weapons without authorisation from the Minister of Security or in the absense of the Minister of Security, the collective decision of the High Council, however the latter may take more time for a decision to be made. Should the government structure have collapsed and a State of Shock has been declared, then a wartime cabinet may be formed at any point to provide a fast acting government in a time of war. Ghosts Nations ghosting our AA will be notified that they may apply to join us but if they refuse or ignore the message, they will be dealt with through military force.If the nation has refused to apply or ignored the message, they will be given a final warning before being attacked.